Syrena
Syrena is a 2016 Philippine fantasy television series directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Cathy O. Camarillo, it is topbilled by Liza Soberano as a mermaid tale Syrena, together with an ensemble cast. The series was aired on IBC's Kapinoy Primetime evening block and worldwide on Global IBC from March 7, 2016 to August 5, 2016, replacing Kumander Bawang. The story followed the journey of a mermaid tale named Syrena, as she discovers the world above the infinite ocean and locks in a fierce love triangle. Synopsis The story about a young mermaid, Syrena (Alyanna Angeles) was born as in 8-year-old, as the Princess of Oceanatic, an underwater kingdom. She discovers the world above the infinite ocean and locks in a fierce love triangle. Ruled by her mother Queen Elisa (Angel Aquino) who meets the pink-purple dolphin named Zuma (voiced by Xyriel Manabat). In the land, Syrena was being her into a human with her mom Linda (Kaye Abad) and his dad Alvin (Richard Quan). Bryan Rivera (Tom Taus), an older brother who prevent the fisher and approached by Mandy (Beauty Gonzalez) revealed that looks for Syrena. In the meantime, Syrena will jumped into the sea, however, Syrena (Liza Soberano) who turning at 18, was swim and she discovered under the sea in water as Syrena using her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid and went to Oceanatic while Syrena met up with her mother Queen Elisa, and also Fishy. She revealed the sea of the sea lion Seal (voiced by Miguel Vergara) that contact between merpeople and is forbidden. She meets Fishy's mermaid friends Kayla (Bianca Casado) and Xylie (Ysabel Ortega). In the land, Rico Rivera (Diego Loyzaga), a popular boy who lying down in the sand while Syrena learns of her love for Rico. Meanwhile, Syrena back in the land as she became a human and her friends Ashley (Mariel Panimtuan) and Eda (Yna Uy) who are in high school. In Syrena's house, her mom and his dad gave Syrena for a school uniform. In the meantime, Syrena going to high school with her friends Ashley and Eda who is also on the same year level as she is along with their classmates Pablo (Eugene Herrera), Alex (Renz Valerio) and Nathan (Kurt Perez). In Rivera's house, Mandy told that Bryan revealed that Rico who falls in love with Syrena. Syrena telling to her mom and his dad, in the island. So that, Syrena believes them and goes to her friends Ashley and Edna, telling them the story, Fishy appears to the girls, confirming that Syrena is a mermaid. Fishy explains to Syrena that her mother is Elisa, the queen of the underwater kingdom of Oceanatic. Oceanatic's evil queen is Vica, Elisa's sister, who is a tyrant and took the throne when Elisa went missing years earlier. Fishy hopes that Syrena will claim her birthright and usurp Vica. Syrena refuses, and in her anger put the necklace she been wearing. The smashed pendant reveals a magical image of Elisa, confirming that she is alive. Syrena uses her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid and agree to go to Oceanatic in the hopes that Elisa can make Syrena normal again. With Fishy as her guide, Syrena arrives in Oceanatic and meets Fishy's mermaid friends, Kayla and Xylie. Kayla and Xylie who meets Syrena and together they visit the Mermaid Girls, three mermaid with prophetic absorb powers. The Mermaid Girls tell Syrena that she needs to collect three items in order to succeed in overthrowing Vica: the Celestial Comb, a Dreamfishy and Vica' protective necklace. The group search for the items, occasionally calling Ashley and Eda for help with research. They find the Celestial Comb in an underwater cave and the Dreamfishy in the Adenato currents. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Liza Soberano as Syrena Gonzales - She's a half human and a mermaid. She's the crown princess of Oceanatic and has a pink-colored mermaid tale. She is a strong princess of underwater kingdom. * Diego Loyzaga as Rico Rivera - A popular boy who crush as Syrena's love interest. * Kaye Abad as Linda Gonzales - Syrena's mom * Richard Quan as Alvin Gonzales - Syrena's dad. * Tom Taus as Bryan Rivera - Rico's older brother. * Beauty Gonzalez as Mandy Rivera - Rico's older sister. 'Supporting Cast' * Mariel Panimtuan as Ashley Ramirez - One of Syrena's best friends/classmate. * Yna Uy as Eda Ramirez - One of Syrena's best friends/classmate. * Eugene Herrera as Pablo Bautista - Classmate from high school. * Renz Valerio as Alex Gutierrez - Classmate from high school. * Kurt Perez as Nathan Aguila - Classmate from high school. 'Mermaids' * Angel Aquino as Elisa Gonzales - Syrena's mother, a mermaid with a blue and yellow tail. She's the Queen of Oceanatic. She is fair and brave woman. * Bianca Casado as Kayla Garcia - Best friend and super-stylish mermaid. They help Syrena fight the evil Vica. * Ysabel Ortega as Xylie Garcia - Best friend and super-stylish mermaid. They help Syrena fight the evil Vica. * Piero Vergara as Lirio Tamato - As a prince of the sea world, Lirio has the power in spite of their brief acquaintance. * Erin Ocampo as Mirabella * Karla Aguas as Ambassador Selena - one of the ambassadors of Oceanatic. She is very conscious about her appearance and her worst fear is being ugly. * Devon Seron as Ambassador Renata - one of the ambassadors of Oceanatic. She is very confident and doesn't appear to be scared of anything and her worst fear is being unconfident and shy. 'Sea creatures (voice)' * Xyriel Manabat as Fishy - A pink, sparkly dolphin who is friends with Syrena. * Miguel Vergara as Seal - A helpful sea lion who is friends of Syrena. He belongs to Kayla and Xylie. * Teejay Marquez as Xylie's Pet Fish * Carlos Agassi as Reba - A yellow-and-green striped seahouse. He leads Syrena to where Elisa is held as soon as Vica is defeated. He likes to blow through a shell. * Hiyasmin Neri as Dreamfishy * DJ Durano as Puffarazzi - A puffer fish who works as a paparazzi. 'Mermaid Girls' Three girls named Dasey, Elisse and Elsa, who own a hair salon and can also see the future. They tell Syrena the three tools she needs to defeat Vica and restore Oceanatic. * Milkcah Nacion as Dasey * Brenna Garcia as Elisse * Alexandra Quiambao as Elsa 'Villains' * Assunta De Rossi as Vica - The primary antagonist, an evil mermaid with an orange tail. She is Elisa's evil younger sister and Syrena's aunt, who wants to dethrone Elisa and force others to worship her. To this end, she uses a new spell that forces everyone's worst nightmares to come true. Her own worst nightmare is having legs. Everyone in the kingdom is afraid of her. * Paolo Ballesteros as Stargazers (voice) - A tough electrical fish. Vica intimidates them into helping her. * Celia Rodriguez as Ekaldo - A sea villain witch who occasionally antagonizing of Syrena. 'Extended Cast' * Sherilyn Reyes as Harlene Amanda - High school teacher. * Janus del Prado as Coach Edgar Reynoso - Coach in high school. Guest Cast * Martin Escudero as Alfred Bautista * Cassy Legaspi as Shaina Mina * Teejay Marquez as Luigi David * Claire Ruiz as Marilela - A mermaid girl of Syrena. 'Special Participation' * Alyanna Angeles as young Syrena * Dexie Daulat as young Kayla * Julia Klarisse Base as young Xylie Production 'Casting' The fantasy come true as IBC continues to be the primetime domination through the fantaserye genre. In December 25, 2015, it was announced that Superstar Circle grand winner Liza Soberano got the first title role of the fantasy series. Jeffrey Jeturian, who is the director of Janella in Wonderland, said that Soberano played the mermaid tale from the sea as Syrena. She was officially and cordially crowned by IBC as the "Primetime Princess of Drama" after showcasing her skill in acting from a suppoting role of the feel-good fantasy series Janella: A Teen Princess to a lead role of the highly successful drama series Before I Fall in Love. Afterwards, Soberano team-up with Superstar Circle 1st runner-up Diego Loyzaga as Syrena's (Soberano) love interest, while the powerhouse cast were confirmed, including Kaye Abad, Richard Quan, Tom Taus and Beauty Gonzalez are also making their primetime debut in IBC. The series also marks the first primetime project of Angel Aquino to IBC, played as Syrena's mother Elisa, a queen of mermaid. The animated voices of Xyriel Manabat as the pink and sparkly dolphin Fishy and Miguel Vergara as the helpful sea lion Seal. Other supporting cast will include the network's young stars from IBC Talent Center are Mariel Panimtuan, Yna Uy, Renz Valerio, Eugene Herrera and Kurt Perez. In the series, the scenes of underwater (mermaids and sea creatures) will be using the computer-generated imagery (CGI)and 3D animated format by updated editing software will be used, along with various other technologies. 'Marketing' On February 13, 2016, IBC released the first teaser trailer for the fantasy series on YouTube, featuring Soberano. Another teaser followed on February 17, and once again featuring Soberano. Later that month, IBC released a series of exclusive posters and cast portraits on the show's website and Twitter. On February 26, 2016, the first full-length trailer was released. Reception 'Ratings' Syrena's premiere to the Kapinoy Primetime of IBC made a high rating of 45.8% in March 7, 2016; defeating their two rival programs like ABS-CBN's FPJ's Ang Probinsyano with 43.4% and GMA's Little Nanay with only 18.6%, according to Kantar Media Philippines. Soberano's portrayal of the mermaid in Syrena received acclaim from critics and the show itself garnered high ratings, according to Kantar Media. Merchandise The Kapinoy Network is advantage of the show's popularly to the partnership with Sari-Sari Kapinoy as the merchandise Syrena Items, the merchandise that produce a toys, dolls, t-shirts from Bench, video games, tumbler, notebooks, pencils, crayons, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, ballpen, caps, coin banks, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are also being sold available in the market of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. Soundtrack On March 7, 2016, IBC Records Inc. officially released the original soundtrack for the fantaserye Syrena: The Original Sountrack and available in physical and digital formats in leading music stores and digitally via iTunes. The Lovely Diva Alyssa Angeles had her own Syrena theme song, This Feeling, from the album Falling in Love already released in November 19, 2015. # This Feeling (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Alyssa Angeles # Lalabas Sana Ako (Selina Sevilla) (composer: Christian Martinez) - Liza Soberano # Dahan-Dahan (composer: Rica Arambulo and Viktoria) - Liza Soberano # Fireflies (composed by Marcus Davis) - Alyssa Angeles # Panaginip (Jolina Magdangal) (composer: Lorrie Ilustre and Dennis Garcia) - Janella Salvador # Wandering Star (Empire of the Sun) (composer: Christian Martinez) - Liza Spberanol Awards and nominations * 2016 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Household Favorite Programs) - Won Trivia * Syrena is Superstar Circle winner Liza Soberano's second primetime series after the highly successful Before I Fall in Love. She is one of IBC's Primetime Princess, along with Janella Salvador, Sue Ramirez, Cherryz Mendoza and Michelle Vito. * This is also IBC's second mermaid-themed fantaserye, since the first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland aired from January 6 to July 18, 2014. * This is also Superstar Circle 1st runner-up Diego Loyzaga's fourth team-up with Liza after Friends 4Ever, Janella: A Teen Princess and the highly successful Before I Fall in Love. References See also * Fantasy series classics Darna, Panday, Encantadia, Captain Barbell return this 2016 * ‘Syrena’ – IBC-13’s Newest Fantaserye to Hit Kapinoy Primetime this Summer * Coming Soon: Syrena, Plus Other IBC 13 Updates * How Did Syrena and Other Fantaseryes Gained for IBC-13 in the Long Term? * 'Syrena' Makes a Splash on Primetime TV this Monday * Liza Soberano as ‘Syrena’ * ‘Glory Jane’ and ‘Syrena’ Lead in Primetime Superstars This Summer on IBC-13 * IBC-13’s Fantaserye ‘Syrena’ Debuts at No. 1 in Ratings * ‘Syrena’ is IBC-13’s Most-Watched Program in National TV Ratings * Liza Soberano's 'Syrena' Is The Top Rater Among The New Shows of IBC-13 * 'Poor Señorita' to Challenge 'Syrena' and 'Ang Probinsyano' Starting Tonight * National TV Ratings (March 22-28, 2016) – GMA Tops Holy Thursday and Good Friday, ABS-CBN Leads Black Saturday, IBC Tops For Easter Sunday and Monday * IBC 13 Tops National TV Ratings in March * IBC 13 Sked (Part 2) (2016) * ‘Encantadia’ Debuts in 8th Place of National TV Ratings, ‘Ang Probinsyano’ and ‘Syrena’ * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC External links * Official Site * Syrena on Facebook * Syrena on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television series Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Fantasy television series Category:Mermaids in television Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:2016 Philippine television series endings Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Fantasy-drama television series Category:Philippine television stubs Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation